Trapped
by LethallyYours
Summary: Sasuke was training hard into the night. Little did he know that he would be blocked in by a terrible storm and a sexy redhead would come for a visit.SasukeGaara Cantains light bondageSecond fic I've ever written, please comment


White flakes fell from the sky in a swiftness the little village hadn't seen in years. The ground was covered with an ever growing blanket of ice and snow. The young ninja, focusing more on training then the outside world, was being slowly trapped inside a small training studio. Long into the night he had been practicing his techniques, determined to be the strongest and best ninja possible. He would not lose. He could not lose.

The clock struck midnight, ringing out across the nearly empty room.

"I know, I know. It is time to go. I get it!" Sasuke grumbled at the ringing bell.

He went to the door. When he opened it he saw nothing but white as the built up mountain of snow came tumbling down into the room. Sasuke raced to close the door, stopping the inflow of powdery dust.

_Guess I'm here for the night…_

He began pacing back and forth, waiting for morning to come and the ice and snow to melt. His mind was on random things, nothing significant, but his thoughts kept him occupied for hours. Then there came a distant sound of footsteps. They came closer and closer till out of the shadows came a slim figure. His red hair seemed like fire dancing across his face. The familiar figure walked closer, a slight grin settled on his thin lips.

"Gaara," Sasuke whispered out in a questioning tone.

"Yes?" The graceful creature asked almost to quiet to hear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke was on guard, waiting for an attack.

_This isn't good. I don't have any weapon on me._

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you. Well, not like that, anyway."

"What are you talking about? How did you get in? The snow is blocking the exit. There's no possible way…" Sasuke asked in confusion. There were no other doors other then the front, blocked one. Not a single window because of the builders' fears of them breaking in intense training. No possible way to enter. Not that he wouldn't see anyways.

Gaara moved closer to the inquisitive ninja. "I have my ways…"

Sasuke stepped back automatically. He couldn't figure out what Gaara was up to.

"Oh come now, Sasuke. You can trust me, cant you? I don't mean you any harm," Gaara replied sweetly to the gesture, again taking a few steps closer.

Once more, in an attempt to keep a safe distance from Gaara, Sasuke moved back but was stopped by the cold, concrete wall.

"You're so cute when you panic," Gaara whispered into Sasuke's ear, "so deliciously cute…"

Sasuke gasped. Gaara's breath on him was making his mind go through loops. He was frozen in thought.

"Your so stressed, Sasuke, let me make it all better," Gaara whispered again taking Sasuke's wrists and forcing him harder into the wall.

Without thinking Sasuke moaned loudly. Gaara pressed his body up to him. When his thought process came back Sasuke pushed Gaara off and tried to get away from him. Gaara quickly regained his balance and was right on Sasuke's tail.

"This simply wont do…"

With that he pushed Sasuke down and ripped some fabric off his pant leg. Ignoring Sasuke's protests, he bound his hands together and to a poll that was supporting the room.

"We can't have you running away again."

Gaara began to strip. He straddled Sasuke and looked intensely into his eyes.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sasuke called out, trying to get out from the fabric cuffs.

Gaara bent down and began a trail of kisses along the lines of Sasuke's muscles. Sasuke couldn't help but moan. Try as he might to keep his thoughts on getting away, he could feel his member getting hard.

_What the hell am I doing? What is he doing?_

As if reading his mind Gaara spoke up with a devious look.

"Now, Sasuke, don't worry. How could you possibly resist? You know you want this. I can see your struggle not to get hard, but even your mind can't overpower that huge cock of yours."

Sasuke again attempted to get out of the handcuffs but to no avail. The knot was so tight it seemed impossible to get out from.

"Gaara! Untie me! Get your hands off of me!"

"Oh Sasuke, my dear Sasuke. Do you mean these hands? Do you not like it when I do this?"

Gaara moved his hands down and stroked Sasuke's cock. This made Sasuke gasp and squirm.

"Or this?"

He began rubbing the long shaft up and down.

"Or maybe even…this?

Gaara then slipped a finger into Sasuke's hole which was newly in sight after Sasuke arched his back during the previous contact.

"Ahh!" Sasuke screamed out at the sudden intrude.

Gaara got off of him and flipped him over, revealing the opening he was just fingering. Holding down Sasuke's legs Gaara slid his digits into the opening again this time with more force and began pushing deep in and almost out.

"Ah…ahh…ahhh!"

"You like that my sexy ninja? You like these hands on you? These fingers inside of you?"

"Yes! More! G-Gaara! Please!" Sasuke shouted out in desperation. He was hardly conscious of his pleading for more of the redhead's burning touch. Only minutes before was he barking at him to get off.

"Good boy. Soon this wont be the only thing inside of you," Gaara whispered into his ear.

Sasuke gasped. Gaara took his digits out and Sasuke whined at the lack of contact. Taking this as a sign of consent, Gaara put his member it where his fingers had lingered making Sasuke's eye widen and mouth open slightly.

"Now Sasuke, about me making everything all better. This is it. Prepare to feel more pleasure then you could have ever imagined," Gaara murmured feasting his eyes upon Sasuke's body.

He started rocking back and forth, in and out. He went in hitting Sasuke's sweet spot again and again, but never quenching his sexual thirst. He pounded into him harder and harder. His speed was inhuman, the heat nearly unbearable.

Sasuke moaned and grunted with the force and pleasure. He had never known how much sheer bliss could have come from such an act. It made his mind spin. It was almost too much yet he needed more. Sasuke began moving his hips to get more friction. He was like a vampire needing blood to survive, only for him his addiction was the redhead and his magnificent body. Nothing would be enough until he felt the ninja god explode inside of him.

"Gaara! Harder! Faster! M-more!"

Gaara put all his strength into the thrusts. With eyes glazed over with lust the two ninjas were down to their last seconds.

"G-G-GAARA!!" Sasuke screamed into the empty room as Gaara's juices flowed into him, making his own member spill out like a glossy white glaze over the dark, tiled floor.

With a final fiery look Sasuke was taken into a deep slumber. When awakened by the light of daylight he was alone, with only the cloth cuffs left at his side as a reminder of the night before.


End file.
